


Guilty

by Miffyminty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffyminty/pseuds/Miffyminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view on Lucius Malfoy, from Draco's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

You say the word and I answer  
I always answer  
But I get nothing in return  
You treat me like a slave  
Hell, I am your slave  
You know it's wrong but you don't care  
I know too  
They all do.

I've thought about this a long time  
And finally decided  
What's the point of existing  
If only in servitude?  
Because I always answer  
Always  
And you stand by and watch me hurt.

What's your problem, you sadist?  
You think I enjoy this?  
Well you thought wrong.  
I could end this, I know I could  
But I'll suffer just long enough  
To see you suffer  
And then I'll be free  
And you won't be able to do anything  
Because you'll be trapped.

It starts over  
I'm your slave again  
Like before, you couldn't care less  
I do though  
I always have.  
You say the word and I answer  
But this time you wait  
There's no answer  
Just silence.

You walk into my room  
Nothing  
I'm gone  
Come find me  
You know where to look  
Are you afraid?  
Of course you are  
Afraid you'll find me too late  
I'm here, just fine, but not for long.

You find something missing  
From your closet  
You run to find me but the house is like a maze  
Too bad you didn't think ahead  
Before I was born  
Never thought it'd come to this did you?  
Should have been a better father.

You hear a shot  
Too close for comfort  
The room just down the hall  
Never thought I'd be in there did you?

You open the door  
Nothing  
Everything's the same as you left it  
When you killed her  
Then you see me hunched against the bed  
The blood running down my face  
Gun in hand.

You look shocked  
What did you expect to find?  
Some sort of joke?  
But no  
It's all the same except for me.

Want to know why I chose this room?  
Because you killed her here  
Just like you killed me  
You know it's true  
So do I  
And so does she  
They all do  
But we're happy now  
Away from you  
She can't help but feel sorry for you  
'Poor Lucius,' she says.  
I comfort her.

We know you won't be with us when you die  
We know you'll kill yourself  
Just like you killed us.  
Regret it all you want  
It won't do any good  
But remember, say the word and I'll answer  
I'll always answer.

 

2007


End file.
